1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier slide for a collapsible doorplate assembly, and more particularly for a carrier slide that can be easily, quickly attached to a rack of the collapsible doorplate assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 of the drawings illustrates a conventional collapsible doorplate assembly I that includes a number of leaf plates 11 each being connected to a rack 2 by a carrier slide 3. As shown in FIG. 5, the carrier slide 3 includes a main body 31 having a vertical groove 311 defined two walls on an upper side thereof The walls include aligned holes 312 defined therein, and each wall includes a roller 32 rotatably mounted to an outer side thereof by means of extending a pin 321 through the rollers 32 and the holes 312. The main body 31 is securely connected to an upper end of a leaf plate 11 via a U-shaped connecting member 33. A pin 331 is extended through a vertical hole 314 in a lower end of the main body 31 and a vertical hole 333 of the connecting member 33 and then riveted (see FIG. 6) at a lower end thereof A further pin 34 is extended through aligned holes 332 of two limbs of the U-shaped connecting member 33 and a hole 111 (FIG. 4) of the leaf plate 11 and then secured by a nut (not labeled).
Nevertheless, such a carrier slide 3 requires troublesome assembly procedure and the riveting procedure for the pin 331. In addition, the connecting member 33 might be disengaged if the riveting effect is poor. Furthermore, the assembly between the carrier slide 3, the leaf plates 11, and the rack 2 is inconvenient no matter what the assembly sequence is. It is therefore a long and unfulfilled need for an improved carrier slide that mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.